Ugly Princess
by Dinda Hatake
Summary: Duuuh... ada gak sih pangeran ganteng tapi jodohnya bukan putri cantik jelita melainkan dengan putri buruk rupa? Hmmm mana mungkin sih. Tapi kalau Sakura yang kurang cantik dengan kakashi yang ganteng bisa jodoh gak ya?


** THE UGLY PRINCESS**

** AURTHOUR:DINDA HATAKE**

** DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

** KAKASHI X SAKURA  
**

ANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!...gw benar-benar manusia aneeeh!kenapa tangan ku kembali membuat fic yg aneh nan geje ini?...tapi gk papa lah…yg penting aku bikin fic dari pada gak?...hehehe reader pasti pada sedih karna gak bisa baca fic-fic geje ku..hihi*di gebukin reader*wkwkwkwk...

harap di perhatikan!membaca fic ini, bisa menyebabkan kanker,hipotensi akut,dan ganguan ...jd jng pernah baca fic terlarang ini..hohoo...

Oya!maap ya kalo fic ini gk pada saat saya membuat fic ini,saya benar-benar lagi bete beraaaaaattt…

THE UGLY PRINCESS

Dulu…gw pernah berpikir….ada gak sih pangeran berkuda putih dengan mantel berbenang emas dan permata di di dalam mimpi,sesosok pangeran yang gagah berani dan tampan itu gw yakin,pasti seorang pangeran itu pasangannya sama seorang putri cantik jelita dari kerajaan sebrang.

Huh!...setiap aku mengingat hal itu,gw slalu menghembuskan enggak?...pangeran tampan itu slalu bersama putri cantik ,di satiap dongeng,pasti diakhiri dengan kata-kata "dan akhirnya,pangeran tampan itu hidup bahagia bersama putrid cantik jelita itu untuk selamanya…"bener gak?...mana ada sih pangeran tampan bersama putri buruk rupa?.."handsome and the beast"?,haduh… kayaknya gak ada deh,yang ada juga "beauty and the beast".tapi kan akhirnya sama pangeran tampan juga,dan berakhir bahagia !gw sedih banget,karena gw gak bisa seperti si "putri yang cantik jelita",ya iya lah gw sedih…gw sudah berumur 25th,dan gw belum juga punya pacar?...OMG!.jangankan yang tampan dan gagah berani,yang di bawah standart aja,pasti gak bakal ada yg mau palagi yang tampan?...pasti gw bakal di tolak dengan kejamnya.

Kata orang,gw ini sebenarnya cantik karna gw gak bisa merawat diri gw udah usaha,tetep aja gw putri buruk gak cocok juga kali di bilang "putri".berkali-kali gw ngaca,tapi tetep aja gak ada yang berubah dari diri lebar,mata ijo,rambut pink,n acak kadut kaya kabel tiang karna gw seorang pengarang,jadi gw gk pernah punya waktu buat blajar ada di kepala ku Cuma "deadline,deadline,dan deadline".padahal sudah umur 25th,tapi gw belom pernah punya pengalaman …karna gw gak pernah punya pacar,akhirnya,yang bisa gw lakuin Cuma khayalan itu gw tumpahkan ke atas kertas(yaahh!...basah deh!...).yang akhirnya bisa jadi karir buat gw,walaupun harus mengorbankan waktu buat blajar gw bisa ngomong"ah!...bodo ah….pacaran gak penting…yang penting hidup dulu..".tapi sekarang?...gw ingat umur,apalagi gw anak gw pasti sudah gak sabar pengen naimang jadi mikir jodoh juga nih..huhuhhuu…

DEADLINE!wah!mati gw!.deadline tinggal 1 hari mesti cepet-cepet nih!.hari ini adalah hari tersial gw ,gw ngerjain novel gw sampe jam 5,sedangkan gw harus nyampe ke editor jam ,gw baru bangun jam 11 harus extra exprees cepat!.gw langsung mandi,udah gitu gw terpeleset di kamar …sakit banget…BODO AH!...pokoknya gw mesti cepet! gw langsung pake baju,celana,n udah gk mikirin lagi penampilan gw ancurnya bagaimana,pokoknya langsung cabut aja gak sempet buat sarapan,apalagi dandan?...udah gitu,semua taksi penuh dan jarang !FINE!gw bakal naik apa aja…naik grobak kek,naik pesawat kek,naik karpet terbang kek,yang penting gw NYAMPE!.kayaknya bener deh…ini hari tersial gw…gw baru dapet bajaj,setelah gw berdiri n celingak-celinguk kaya orang kesambet selama 1!

Perasaan gw campur aduk,bete,ngantuk,capek,n knapa gw sedih?...loe bisa mikir dong,karna seakan-akan ini emang udah nasib gw..huhuhuhu...sedih banget!...udah jam 1!mana macet ada waktu lg buat nunggu ni -bisa setahun kemudian gw baru bebas dari ni gw turun dari tu bajaj butut,n lari-lari kayak orang di kejar-kejar setan,udah gitu sepatu gw laper alies MANGAP!ahh!...lengkap sudah penderitaan gw…gw harus telanjang kaki n lari-lari di atas aspal panas,di hari yang bercuaca,gw udah kayak kodok di jemur.

Alhasil,bener ramalan di marahin abis-abisan ama editor editor gw udah kayak udang rebus,mungkin bukan rebus lagi,tapi pangang!sangking keselnya ama gw critain semuanya,editor gw yang baik hati n berdada bohai itu mau memaafkan gw….fiiuuhh~..makasih ya tsunade sishou….aku berhutang budi dengan mu…ya..tapi walaupun gw udah di maapin ama editor gw,rasa bersalah di hati gw masih terus membara n gak ..rasanya gw pengen mati aja…..kok perasaan yang datang cobaan mulu ya?...huh!sebel!,sebel!.Kapan seneng…BRUUUKK!...gw jatuh,tuh kan…baru aja dibilangin gw dah sial lagi…huh..kapan sih tuh tamu kesialan pulang?...kapan tamukesenang…..an…nya….waaahh! gile!Cakep bangeeett!...ya tuhan…ni cowok bener-bener cakep cuy…ini cowok apa malaikat?...ganteng amaaaaaaaaattt…..ya ampun!gw brantakan lagi…huh sebel!sebel!...tapi makasih ya semua tamu kesialan yang udah rese dan biking w bete itu dah pergi,sekarang ada tamu "rejeki!".heheheheheh….cakep…udah kayak pangeran dalam mimpi gw…sayangnya,dia gak akan suka ngeliat muka gw yang jelek kaya bekicot prancis gini…huhuhu...

"hai…maaf ya..saya jalan gak liat-liat….."dia membungkukan badannya dan perlahan mengangkat tanganku dan MENCIUMNYA?WHAT!...DIA MENCIUM TANGAN GW?...OMG…RASANYA GW PENGEN MELELEH NIH…..

"eh!...oh!..gak papa kok….gw yang salah kok,jalan sambil ngomel-ngomel sendiri..udah gak usah minta maaf sampai segitunya..gw yang seharusnya minta maaf,gw yang salah kok…gw tadi jalan gak liat-liat,soalnya gw lagi bete..maaf ya.."wow!...gw kok bisa ya ngomong kayak gitu?...ngomong selembut n sesopan itu?...pake acara senyum-senyum lagi. biasannya sih,kalo gw tabrakan ama orang lain,gw selalu ngomong begini"WOY!kalo jalan liat-liat dong!tuh mata lu taro di mana sih?...".hehehe…gak sopan banget ya…

Ini pertama kalinya gw ngerasa prasaan kayak begini…perasaan apa ya?rasanya campur aduk kayak nasi uduk…loe tau kan,nasi uduk aja enak,apa lagi prasaan ini?...rasanya udah kaya di surge…gw makin penasaran ama nih cowok…gw pengen kenal dia lebih dekat kayak amplop ama prangko…lenkeeeeet bangeett…..

"maaf ya….gw orang baru di sini…gw baru aja kerja di ,nama gw KAKASHI boleh panggil gw kakashi."dia tersenyum manis semanis gula aren,sambil menyodorkan tangannya,yang putih,halus n kekar itu…haduuh…gw jadi ngiler nih...sluruuup!

"eh!sama-sama…g..gw..sa..sakura…."gw dengan malu-malu kucing,gw menyambut tangannya…duuuhh…gilaaaa…tangannya halus bangeeettt…..udah kaya bulu angsa…

"oohh…..nama yang cantik….secantik orangnya.."kakashi kembali tersenyum,dan tak lupa,ia mengedipkan sebalah matanya ke gw…

Hah!...gw cantik?...masak sih?...baru kali ini gw di puji ama orang yang baru aja gw kenal…..ganteng lagii….oohh…ya tuhan…semalem gw mimpi apa sih?…ato jangan-jangan ini mimpi?...jangan sampe deh…

Semanjak kejadian itu,gw jadi lebih sering main ke kantor editor gw,gw makin suka ama kakashi…entah kenapa,wajah gantengnya itu slalu muncul di mimpi gw…..sangking seringnya gw ke kantor editor,gw ampe di bilang ama teman-teman gw,kalo gw ini udah kayak orang kurang kerjaan…ah!...bodo ah!...yang penting,gw bisa ngeliat pangeran berkuda putih gw heheheh...kejadian itupun gw ceritaiin semuanya ke sahabat gw yang paling baik tapi bawelnya auzubila, namanya INO YAMANAKA.

Setelah denger crita gw,ino jadi tambah semangat buat maksa gw ke salon,buat make ino,ini namanya cinta sudah menyerang kita,kita harus mau berkorban demi cinta…jadi,mesti mau ke salon…dulu gw gak pernah mau ke salon…tapi sekarang?...hmm…siapa takut!mulai deh gw dibersihin,di masker,di bedakin,dan masih banyak lagi yang gw gak bisa sebutin satu-satu,soalnya gw juga rada-rada gak ngerti….maklum,gw gak pernah dandan sih…..trus rambut gw di cuci,di hair spa,trus di kreambath,n masih banyak kita ke mall,cari baju,celana rok,sepatu,aksesoris,sampe-sampe UNDERWEAR?...walaupun uang gw banyak yang terkuras,tapi….gak papa deh…toh ini buat ayank ku kakashi…hihihhihihih…gw juga jadi ngerasa lebih beda…gw jadi ngerasa lebih cewek dan lebih FRESH!gw di ajarin dandan ama ino,tapi bukan dandan ala biasa aja…trus gw di ajarin jalan ala cewek banget,gak loyo kaya krupuk kena gw di ajarin cara ngomong yang sopan n elegan,gak kaya gaya ngomong teriak-teriakn melengking kayak cewek ...gw udah kayak sekolah di sekolah kepribadian nih…di ajarin jalan yang bener,di ajarin dandan,trus di ajarin ngomong…duuhhh….beruntunya gw punya sahabat kayak ino.

yaa~ boleh lah gw hari ini ngaca di depan cermin seharian penuh…senangnya jadi putri,yang gw lakuin Cuma tersenyum lebar dan andai aja gw punya cermin ajaib kayak di cerita putri salju,gw akan Tanya,siapa wanita tercantik didunia,mungkin jawabannya "gw"(hihihihih…..pede amat ya…XD ).PEDEEEE!...

Pagi ini gw mandi yang bersih,pakai pakaian yang rapi,dan tentu saja dandan yang ini gw mau ngantar naskah novel gw ke editor(heheheh…sekalian ketemu ama my sweet heart kakashi…hihihii).padahal,deadlinenya 3 hari lagi,tapi gw udah selesain 2 hari yang lalu. dan ternyata,hari ini adalah hari lucky gak terpeleset di kamar mandi,gw rapi,wangi,cantik n manis tentunya hehhehe…n gw sempet sarapan pake roti plus selai stroberi plus susu segar,gw gak nunggu 1 jam lagi buat cari kendaraan,gw jadi pusat perhatian,gw gak diomelin editor gw,justru gw di puji abis ama editor gw hihiih... datengin kakashi ah~… tapi ke mana ya?…pangeran ku yang ganteng itu….eh!tu die…YUHUUU!MY SWEAT HEART KAKASHIIII YUHUUUU!...hehehehe..

"kakashi!met pagi…"sapa ku pada sesosok laki-laki bertubuh tegap di depan ku.

"eh!...sa…sa…sakura?...ini kamu?..."kakashi menatap ku dengan tatapan tak percaya seakan orang yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri di depannya ini adalah artis amerika yang paling ngetop yaitu paris hilton…hihihihhi...duh…pedenya gw…

"iya…ini gw….knapa?...ada yang aneh ya ama aku?..."

"ah!...enggak kok….kamu hari ini cantik banget…"

"Ah masak sih?.."gw tersipu gw merah udah kayak tomat yang baru di petik dari kebun.

Baru aja gw ngobrol 5 menit ama kakashi,tibat-tiba ajah…..BRUUUKK!...AUUUW!...sakit banget…gw ngerasa ada sesuatu yang nabrak gw dari banget…sangking kerasnya,gw ampe mo jatoh,untung aja ada kakashi yang dengan sigapnya nangkap badan gw… ohhh so sweet…..hmm…bau badannya harum kayak bau surge..heheheh..trus dadanya...hmmm...bidang banget,biking gw jadi betah buat trus memendam muka gw di dadanya.

"eh….sakura…kamu gak papa?.."Tanya kakashi lembut.

"eh….aku gak papa kok….tadi apaan sih?..."gw dengan cepat memutar kepala gw ke belakan hah?...office girl?...hmp!...

"ma..ma..maaf mbak…saya gak sengaja…maafin saya ya mbak.."office girl itu perlahan berdiri karna dia tadi jatuh membungkuk kan badannya dan minta maap...tapi tetep aja bikin gw bete!...

"eh!..lo bisa ngeliat gak sih?...asal nabrak gw aja...badan gw yang besar gini,mang lo gak liat?...ah! rese lu….liat nih!...gw jadi brantakan gara-gara lo tau!...huh!"sangking marahnya gw,gw ampe ngomelin tuh si office girlnya,dia Cuma bisa nunduk n pasrah atas omelan yang gw lontarkan pada dirinya...

"sakura….sudah lah…dia kan gak sengaja…udah,gak usah di omelin…kasian.."kakashi berusaha menenangkan hati gw yang rada-rada panas.

"tapi dia kan.."

"sakura!...dia gak sengaja nabrak kamu..sudahlah….lagi pula,diakan udah minta maaf…"tegur kakashi dengan nada yang gak pernah gw dengar dari mulut seksinya itu.

"huuh!..."gw sudah gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lebih ngebela tu office girl,ketimbang gw…..huh!..sebel!...sebel!...sebeeeeeeeeeeel!..

**(JAM 13:25 DI LOBI KANTOR…)**

"hey kakashi!...makan di luar yuk!"

"eh!...sakura..boleh…yuk!,kebetulan gw lagi lapar nih…."kakashi tersenyum n ngelus-ngelus perutnya.

Gw n kakashi pun langsung ke kantin yang ada di blakang bener-bener deg-degkan,malu,n senang bukan hanya karna penampilan gw yang berubah,tapi juga karna orang yang sekarang ini sedang berjalan di samping …deg-degkan niiihhh….tapi juga seneeeeeeeeeng…

Sampe di kantin,gw langsung aja tembak...tapi bodo ah!...gw langsung nyatain prasaan gw ke kakashi. pikir sih,dia pasti bakal langsung nerima gw,karna penampilan gw yang beda…tapi….ternyata gw salah…..kakashi nolak gw…dia bilang gw berubah…setelah gw denger kalimat itu,gw langsung ninggalin kakashi sendiri di sana,tanpa harus denger semua penjelasannya kenapa dia nolak benar-benar malu ama diri gw sendiri n udah gak bisa nahan air mata ini,bendungan tlah jebol,dan semua make up gw luntur terkena air mata gw yang ngalir ,cinta itu gak Cuma manis,tapi ada juga pahitnya,sangat udah gak tau lg apa yang harus gw gw lakuin Cuma nangis,nangis, n udah gak bisa mikir buat naskah gw lagi,ino jadi mrasa bersalah dan selalu minta maaf ama gw udah ngomong ke dia berkali-kali kalo dia gak salah,gw jusrtu berterimakasih banget sama ino,soalnya dia sudah biking gw jadi bisa ngerasain,rasanya jadi putri.

Kenapa gw gak dengerin alasan kakashi?...karna gw udah terlanjur malu sama terlalu pede buat suka sama seorang kakashi,pangeran berambut perak pujaan hati tau,biar gimanapun usaha gw buat jadi cantik,semua itu pasti bakal gw adalah putri buruk rupa yang hanya bisa berangan-angan.

Setelah 1 minggu dari penolakan itu,gw mulai ngejauhin kakashi,karna kalo gw ketemu ama kakashi,luka di hati gw pasti terbuka lagi….soal dandan,gw masih dan-dan karna gw menghargai ino yang sudah berupaya ngebuat gw ...kakashi bukan jodoh gw,dan gw belum ketemu jodoh gw kakashi emang bukan rezeki gw ia mengalir dengan tenang,gak usah emang kakashi jodoh gw,dia gak bakal ke mana-mana kok."jodoh gak akan ke mana-mana."itu kata orang.

Ini hari ke-8 setelah penolakan itu,hari ini gw harus ke kantor editor buat nyerahin naskah,tapi hari ini gw gak dan-dan karna nyerahin naskah,gw ketemu ama gw menghindarlagi lari sekencang-kencang dengar kakashi manggil-manggil gw,tapi gw hiraukan karna gw gak tahan ngeliat wajahnya sedikit pun...karna rasanya sakit sekal...sakit sekali...

Malam yang begitu sepi dan malam trus berhembus membelai anakan rambut emperlad ku kosong tak bercahaya padahal malam itu sedang bulan ntah kenapa,rasanya sepi dan hampa hati ini pun...sepi dan hampa…seperti malam ini...

"tok!...tok!,,,tok!.."suara ketukan yang kudengar berasal dari pintu depan ,kok tumben malem-malem gini ada yang datang?...

Gw dengan bergegas langsng nyambar pintu n betapa terkejutnya gw,ternyata yang datang n ngetuk pintu gw itu ternyata gw pingin nutup pintu lagi,tapi kok gak bisa ya?...rasanya kayak beku…

"sakura!..tunggu…kali ini,kamu gak bisa ke sini mo jelasin semuanya ke kamu"kakashi dengan sigap nagkap tangan gw n natap mata gw. matanya yang berbeda warna itu tampak berbinar-binar seperti mutiara.

"…mo ngejelasin apa lagi?...lo nolak gw kan?...ya udah..gw ikhlas kok di tolak ama lu…."

"sakura!...gw minta maaf soal gw nolak lu…tapi jujur sakura….gw sebenernya cinta n sayang kok ama lu…gw kemarin itu mo jelasin ke lo,kalo sekarang kamu brubah sakura…kamu sombong karna kamu cantik,dan kamu tau kamu cantik,tapi kamu gak boleh merendahkan suka sakura yang selalu tersipu malu kalo aku goda,sakura yang selalu menghargai tiap jeri payah orang lain,sakura yang baik,dan sakura yang selalu cinta sama kamu yang dulu sakura...aku mau sakura yang dulu kembali…..aku gak peduli sakura yang dulu gak secantik sekarang,tapi jujur aja sakura,aku lebih suka kamu yang dulu…kalo tersenyum selalu membuat ku ingin tersenyum juga,dan kalo ngomong selalu sopan gak kayak sakura yang sekarang..kalo sakura yang dulu mau sakura yang dulu...ai...ai...AISHITERU...SAKURA-CHAN….."kakashi perlahan mendekat n….meluk gw…gw masih membeku n hanya melotot gak percaya…APA?...jadi….selama ini…kakashi cinta ama gw?...gw yang dulu?...ya ampun kakashi...seharusnya kamu bilang dari dulu kalo kamu juga cinta ama aku…kan masalanyakan jadi gak seribet ini...tapi…masa sih gw sombong n suka ngerendahin orang lain?...apa…karna ...kejadian sewaktu itu?...gara-gara gw mencaci maki office girl itu?...oh tuhan!maafin aku yang udah kayak gini...sekarang gw sadar...ternyata ini yang ngebuat kakashi nolak gw…

hari ini gw seneng banget karna,gw sudah dilamar sama seorang pangeran berambut perak gw yang ganteng n baik,pangeran yang gak mentingin jadi putri itu gak harus cantik diluar...tapi juga harus cantik didalam...duuuuhhh...senengnya jadi putrii…

**XXXXXxxxxTHE **

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkw!lucu ni fic!heheheeh ngebuatnya 4 hari,tapi ngetiknya 2hari jadinya malah begini?...hohohooh...gak papa deh...cukup keren juga sih...tapi bau gejenya masih kecium di fic ini.

Hehehehe...sakura jelek?...hahaha gak banget deh...sakura kan cantk banget..malah mungkin gw kali yang jelek heheheh..*iih...ngaku*

Makasih ya udah mau ngeluangin waktu buat baca fic geje n ngaco ini...gw bener-bener trimakasih banget...menerima saran dan kritik,bagaimana pun kritiknya,akan saya terima dengan lapang dada.

**ARIGATOUUUU...**


End file.
